Storage and transportation equipment mainly includes a low-temperature tank truck including a low-temperature tank having a low-temperature container at home and abroad presently.
A conventional low-temperature container mainly includes a housing and an inner container disposed inside the housing via a supporting structure. The supporting structure commonly adopts eight-point supporting structure (i.e. including eight fiberglass support parts), drawstring supporting structure, boom structure, sling structure and so on. The above supporting structures have their own strong points and weaknesses respectively, however strength, heat conduction and temperature compensation should be considered. Concerning supporting structures of a mobile container, the following problems should be considered additionally: impact load, fatigue load, inertia force of liquid in the inner container and so on.
The strength and heat insulation are important issues for the low-temperature container. It is a major subject for study and discussion in the field that how to improve environmental protection and economic performance of the low-temperature storage and transportation equipment under the condition of ensuring the strength and heat insulation to meet a requirement of safety and reliability.